Mercy
by Capt.Moo
Summary: [HB] During a mission, Botan becomes blinded by a surprise demon attack. With Hiei as her guide, he helps her escape the dangers plotted by Rinkuro, an S class demon searching for Botan. However, they cannot escape the developing bond between them.
1. Blind

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction for Yu Yu Hakusho. Please Read & Review!

**Title:** Mercy

**Summary:** HB - During a mission, Botan becomes blinded by a surprise demon attack. With Hiei as her guide, he helps her escape the dangers plotted by Rinkuro, an S-class demon searching for Botan. However, they cannot escape the developing bond between them.

**Pair**: Botan and Hiei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters…

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn…_

_You're not alone._

_- Crash and Burn, Savage Garden._

**Chapter 1: **Blind 

She never saw it coming. The flash, the pain, the sudden impact overwhelmed her before she realized what happened. She never realized until a week later.

Botan was already out cold before he caught her. He didn't know what the attack was, but he knew that it was aimed at the eyes. He knew her vision could possibly be blurred, even permanently damaged, but she was safe. But he didn't know who would help her until Koenma assigned him as her daily escort.

Hiei was furious when he was chosen and immediately dismissed. He spat at the closing doors and his rage radiated off him in waves.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with that baka ferry onna!!" he yelled. He darted his crimson eyes at the staring ogres and they scattered. Hiei stormed outside the palace of Rekai and stared at the slow moving clouds.

"Too bad the ferry onna isn't as quiet," he murmured.

He sighed at his misfortune and laid down on the ground. Hiei felt his eyes begin to droop until Koenma rushed outside.

"Hiei! What are you doing?? You're supposed to be helping Botan!"

"Hn. Didn't think her incessant talking could be helped."

Koenma's face turned bright red from rage and pointed at Hiei.

"Help her or I'll put you in Rekai prison!"

"I would rather be there than in this hopeless situation," Hiei replied lazily.

"…Now."

"Hn…."

Just when all seemed futile, Kurama trudged up the hill. He waved cheerfully at the Hiei and Koenma and stopped in mid-wave when he sensed their tension. Kurama threw them a questioning glance; Hiei "hn'ed."

The three stood in silence until Koenma cleared his throat.

"So, I expect you to be in her company until Kurama creates a cure for her temporary disability. Until then, Hiei, you better make sure she is safe."

Hiei was silent, fuming in his rage and turned to Kurama once Koenma left. Kurama blinked and opened his mouth to start but was interrupted.

"Why me??" Hiei snarled.

Kurama put a finger to his chin and thought. "Maybe because you can flee from an enemy faster than the rest of us." Kurama shrugged.

"I never flee."

"You might have to when Botan is around. She'll be helpless while she's blind."

"Hn…How long will it take you to create the cure?"

Kurama frowned. "I'm not quite sure actually. I've made a trial version, but the cure needs one last ingredient in order for it to work."

"…What is it?"

"Rinkuro's blood."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, I have brought the robe."

Rinkuro grinned, his bloody teeth gleaming in the darkness. "Excellent…now put it over on the table."

His servant, a low class purple demon, stumbled over to the rosewood table. There was a click and the floor beneath the demon collapsed. He fell through the darkness, his piercing scream the last remnant of his existence. Rinkuro clapped and the floor became solid again.

"My servants are dropping like flies," he snorted.

"You should begin to get intelligent demons to serve you then."

Rinkuro looked at the passing shadow and shrugged. "Why does it matter anyway? They're all stupid, but make a great meal."

Rinkuro's first in command rose from the lingering shadow and stepped onto the marble stairs. He dusted himself off and looked at his master.

Hisao, the demon of a thousand years, had streams of grey hair mixed with brown and black strands. Beyond the midnight eyes, lay hundreds of secrets and forbidden spells - unknown to any ningen, demon, or spirit alike. Hisao's cloak fluttered from a light breeze and all the candles flickered.

"Master, I have the girl tracked. I have blinded her and placed a tracing seed inside of her pupil."

"You did not permanently blind her?"

"No. She would be useless in performing the ritual if she cannot see beyond the darkness."

"How long will she be disabled for?"

"Until I create the cure; However, a drop of your blood is needed for the ailment."

Rinkuro nodded and grinned maliciously. His fangs glistened as he thought of the upcoming plans.

"Yes…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan dreamed of the mission. She tossed in her sleep and panted as she recalled the past events.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He should be around here..." Botan frowned at the Rekai device. She shook it and the instrument buzzed and beeped._

_Hiei covered his ears. "Turn that stupid thing off, onna! It's annoying!"_

_Botan cringed as the device continued to wail. "I can't!!"_

_Suddenly, it stopped as a shadow passed them. An unusual cold breeze shuddered by and scratched their cheeks. Botan shivered and crossed her arms around her chest; she looked around and didn't notice the shadow moving underneath her._

_"Botan! Look out!"_

_Yusuke shoved Botan as a clawed hand struck from the ground where Botan was previously standing. Botan fell on the floor with a 'thud' and she could feel her knees bleed softly. Her eyes widened at the surprise attack. Kurama hurried to Botan's side and helped Botan to her feet. She leaned on him for support and cautiously looked for the enemy again. Kurama's eyes darted from the darkened trees to the ground countless times. He could feel Botan's warm pants fan against his neck. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei for help. _

_"There!"_

_Yusuke pointed to the darting shadow. He traced its path with his fingers and the shadow suddenly shot bursts of poison needles in the Rekai's direction. However, the group quickly dodged the needles and once they regained position, a blinding light filled their eyes. Botan's eyes absorbed and absorbed as all traces of vision were quickly dimishing. _

_She lost consciousness._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan swirled and swirled in the darkness. It was so thick - she could feel it brushing against her shoulders, her hair, her face. She could breathe it in, touch it. The darkness became tangible as she reached out her hand. Botan called. Not even an echo was returned. Instead, a low humming noise started and got louder. She turned her head toward the source and found nothing. She felt herself fall into an invisible hole. Botan flailed her arms like a fish out of water and screamed. The darkness absorbed her screams like a sponge, slowly diminishing the high pitched frequency to zero. Soon, she could not hear herself scream, but her mouth was frozen in terror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onna! Wake up!" 


	2. Illusions

Hello everyone! Thank you for read and reviewing!

**NewMoonGardens:** I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story!

**Vhee:** Hehe. I might've gotten more readers interested in my story if I didn't stink at writing summaries so much . . Thanks for reading and reviewing ). I hope you will read to the ending!

**KcrystalLights:** Thanks for your review! I'll try to update ASAP, but I have so much work to do - college visits and applications. Blah.

P.S - if anyone knows how to "single-space," please tell me! (if it's possible to single-space)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **Illusions

Hiei shook the screaming ferry girl. Kurama bursted into the room and felt Botan's forehead - high fever. He shook his head as he took out a vial of dark blue liquid out. Hiei curiously looked at it and was about to speak when Kurama held Botan's head up.

"Hiei, help me keep her still. She's going to knock the remedy out of my hand."

"Hn."

Hiei grabbed her arms and sturdily placed them on her sides. He applied enough pressure to still her, but too much to injure her ribs or bruise her delicate wrists. Kurama hurridly poured the vial's contents into Botan's mouth. Once the remedy touched her lips, her eyes snapped open and her heavy breathing subsided. Her eyes shut as soon as they opened, but as soon as they closed, she grabbed Hiei's shirt unknowingly.

"Please...please don't let me sleep..." Botan whimpered to whoever she grabbed.

"Onna. Get off me."

"Please, Hiei. Don't let me sleep..."

Kurama looked worried and proceeded to grab another vial. Botan screamed again as Hiei pushed her down into the bed, spitting out random threats if she did not sleep. She needed the rest, but what awaited for her, needed her life. Her eyes were closed but her fading mind fought against the desire to shut down. She panted at irregular intervals and Kurama rushed back to her side. He placed his hand on hers and Botan felt reassurance flow through her body.

"Botan, please trust us. You need to rest..."

"Kurama...I don't want to go back there..."

"We can discuss it later when you are well again." As he talked, he swiftly moved his hands to her mouth and poured a small amount of faint-blue liquid into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open again and she froze. She felt her heart become filled with ice cold terror as soon as she realized that she couldn't see. Her throat became clogged with countless words and her eyes became watery. Botan's heart slowed as her haunting dreams lured her back to sleep. She threw her hands out, trying to reach for something, someone to hold on to. There was no one as she sank back into the thick darkness.

"Kurama..." She said weakly. But she knew that he didn't hear her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei glanced at Kurama. Kurama had a very serious look on his face as he stared at Botan's "sleeping" form. He knew what dangers lay for her, but he didn't dare guess to what extent. Kurama sighed and he returned Hiei's glance. Nodding solemnly, he turned to walk out the door. Hiei quietly followed as he took one last look at Botan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness filled her throat, her lungs, her entire being. She felt it consume her and take over. Botan gradually lost control of her limbs as swirls began to envelope around her. _Botan..._ it whispered. Her eyes slowly closed and once again, she fell.

_Botan..._

"Ugh... Who's there?"

_Botan...We need you..._ it hissed.

"I don't even know who you are."

_Is it that important? Soon, you will be ours. Ours...Nothing else is important. _

"The fact that I am_..."_

The voice interrupted. _Soon, we will be united in blood. _

She felt the darkness shift and it dragged her toward an invisible destination. Botan screamed as she tumbled into the black portal. The freezing wind nipped at her cheeks and stung her eyes as she was pushed through. After what seemed like a lifetime, Botan dropped out of the portal and landed on a white marble floor. She moaned in pain and tried to stand up. Her eyes had been aching ever since she "fell asleep" and she itched to rub them. Botan pondered on where she could be, but when she opened her eyes, she could only see black. Her heart painfully throbbed at her unfortunate revelation. Pain began to wave through her head and she held onto her blue hair in distress. _Where am I?_ she thought. But she knew that she would not get an answer. Botan "sat" on the marble floor as she heard faint footsteps coming her way. She whipped her head to the direction of the footsteps and stood up.

"Hello, Botan."

The voice was smooth. It had no hint of sarcasm but she was suspicious. It sounded strangely assuring... But as the man stepped into the light, his features told a different story. His face was cruelly scarred, a thick gash from his eyes to his chin. He had thin, black hair that reached down to his ears, but a protruding spike came from the back. His eyes were a piercing emerald green and contrasted greatly to the dark robes he was wearing. Next to him, Hisao had appeared. Hisao had developed dark rings beneath his eyes and he nodded to the man. The man smirked as green wisps of smoke swirled around him.

"Who is it?" Botan nervously asked. She knew she couldn't see, but she could feel the tension in the air. Botan shivered and the man kneeled down. He took her chin in his rough palms and gazed at her face. Hisao nodded once again and vanished. The man absorbed Botan's beauty through his eyes and felt Botan's fear radiate in waves. He smirked as he stood back up. The green smoke collected around his throat and suddenly, the smoke disappeared.

"I can't believe you would not recognize my voice, Botan."

"...Kurama..?" Botan asked weakly.

The man smirked. _This will be easier than I thought._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei, we need to get her to Genkai's."

"Hn. You just realized?"

"No. My house was the closest to where she was injured, but you will have to carry her and bring her to Genkai's. I'm not as fast as you are."

Hiei clenched his teeth. "I'm _not_ touching the onna."

Koenma had conjured a portal to Makai for them to purchase the remaining ingredients for the cure. However, they did not plan on a demon ambush. Their trip was delayed for almost an hour and they knew the delay was dangerous to Botan's health. They rushed back to Kurama's house only to find Botan missing. Her bed was messy and the sheets were thrown onto the floor. Kurama was shocked and Hiei's eyes widened slightly. How she managed to move in her condition...her blind condition was a shock to them. Kurama picked up the remnants of a broken vase and jumped at the sudden wind. His and Hiei's eyes slowly turned to the window.

It was wide open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you, Botan?"

Botan felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't tell him the horrors of her dreams. No, it would be too much for him. She grinned instead and stood up.

"I'm fine, Kurama," she faked.

There was a sudden pop behind the man. Hisao had appeared and held a violet vial in his trembling hands.

He whispered to the man. "Master Rinkuro, I have brought it." Hisao hesitated. "The vial."

Rinkuro snorted. "Thank you, Hisao. Drink it now."

"But Master, you wished to have it."

"It is fine, Hisao. You may take the form...since you happen to have a soft spot for her."

Hisao felt beads of sweat appear on his forehead. It was true. Hisao had developed "feelings" for this ferry onna but he believed it to be lust in action. He gulped and drank the vile potion. Hisao felt a strangle tingling and pain in his whole body as he transformed. Rinkuro laughed and his laughter became faint as he slowly disappeared.

"Do not worry, Botan. I will be back. Someone else will keep you company instead."

Botan looked up. "Kurama, please don't leave me..."

But Rinkuro had disappeared as someone else replaced him. _Hisao had researched well_, he thought. Rinkuro sat back as Botan once again was enveloped into darkness and into the depths of his illusions.

"Wait! You have to tell me where I am! Is this real?" she frantically asked.

Botan gasped as she heard _his_ familiar voice.

"Onna."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
